Immortan Joe
Từ tay ta,các người sẽ tái sinh từ đống tro tàn trong thế giới này! — Immortan Joe Thượng tá Joe Moore, được biết tới với tên gọi Immortan Joe,Joe bất tử, là nhân vật phản diện trung tâm trong Mad Max: Fury Road. Hắn là chúa tể của khu Citadel và là thủ lĩnh của băng đảng cuồng tín War boy. "One ordinary Wednesday the power was turned off and it didn't come back again. The world went beyond the tipping point (...) Those who could, left the city to a slow death. Those with muscle and ruthlessness (...) ex-jarheads, devildogs with high and tight haircuts, caches of weapons and the will to use them, men in search of something more, a vision of a new world rising from the ashes of the old world. Their leader, the militant Colonel Joe Moore" http://www.comicbookresources.com/comic-previews/mad-max-fury-road-nux-immortan-joe-1-vertigo-2015 Nắm quyền lực Immortan Joe - formerly known as Colonel Joe Moore - was a veteran of The Oil Wars and a hero of The Water Wars. He formed a biker gang terrorizing the people after the fall. His gang included henchmen dubbed Major Kalashnikov (later known as The Bullet Farmer) and a strategist: Deepdog. With each battle the gang grew stronger by slaughtering the leaders of other gangs and taking the women. With that, his idea of bringing back society willingly took a dark turn. Eventually he and his gang entered the wasteland, where he would learn about a massive aquifer plant later known as The Citadel. Quá trình tìm nước Out in the wasteland, Colonel Joe Moore spotted a group of rogue MFP officers (Roop Sarse & Charlie) killing a group of people. He sent out a war party that found a survivor (later known as The People Eater) with knowledge of the location of a massive aquifer built into a series of natural stone pillars in the wasteland, sitting on a lake of fresh water. After learning about the location of the aquifer, Colonel Joe Moore tried to bargain with its inhabitants, wanting to trade the captured women for water. His offer was turned down and his gang was attacked. He decided to look for water elsewhere. Tìm kiếm Thị trấn Xăng dầu & Trang trại đạn Colonel Joe Moore sent scouts to look for water, but what they found was a derelict oil refinery and an abandoned lead mine. He also sent out disposable members of his gang to climb and inspect The Great Rock, but all of them were shot down. Xây dựng Citadel Joe Moore, inspired by a Persian (sic) (Maratha in actuality) general Tanaji Malusare decided to sneak into The Citadel and take it over in a similar fashion. He strapped a rope to a lizard that was going to climb up the wall and allow the gang to climb it. The lizard was reluctant to climb at first so one of the members of Moore's gang cut off his own finger and tied it to a stick hanging in front of the the lizard's head to encourage the reptile to climb up. The lizard eventually made its way up and the attackers climbed up the rope at night. The remaining gang members on the ground started an all-out assault and while the aquifer defenders were busy shooting them from atop a surprise attack came from the people who climbed up. As Moore's men were attacking up top, the defenders retreated to another tower and blew up the pipes connecting the towers. Moore's plan was foiled. The gang started to count losses. As they were doing so it came to their attention that there was a fight inside the main tower. Trở thành huyền thoại As the day went on the main tower started to burn. The gang on the ground thought someone made it inside that tower. But then they saw familiar members hung from the top one after another. On the third day the band underneath lost all faith and decided to leave. But then, Joe Moore appeared. He was immediately dubbed "Immortal" or 'Immortan Joe' by his gang. It is most likely that Joe took over the main tower and waited a few days to appear defeated and hung his own band members to trick people into thinking it was all lost. He then re-appeared as a victor and created an empire based on this farce. Đế chế của Immortan Joe The harshness of that world blurred the edges of reality. People worshiped Joe like a god. Meanwhile Joe rebuilt the aquifer into The Citadel and scoured the land for resources. He reclaimed the Oil Refinery up North and used it to produce guzzoline for his armada. Dubbed The Gas Town it was run by the captured fat man who tipped Immortan about the location of the aquifer and he became known as The People Eater, reckoner human calculator. Immortan Joe refurbished the abandoned lead mine and turned it into The Bullet Farm under the rule of his former gang mate, Major Kalashikov now known as The Bullet Farmer. Con đường Thịnh Nộ The legend of Immortan Joe captured the hearts of many and they traveled to The Citadel to seek for better life. They were known as The Wretched or The Triumvirate, standing at the lowest in the hierarchy, occasionally allowed to drink water from Immortan Joe's supplies. Only the healthy ones were taken by Immortan to become either Milk Mothers, Treadmill Rats, War Boys or Breeders. None of them knew what fate awaited them. The young boys were forged into fanatical believers of Immortan Joe's cult, becoming mechanics, worshipers of the V8 and Immortan Joe's greatness. However, Immortan Joe was fearful of his future seeing his sons unworthy of becoming his successors. He created a 'breeding program' in order to produce a healthy successor for his empire. He sought the healthiest and purest women and called them "The Five Wives". The Wives escaped his tyranny with help of Imperator Furiosa. Tín ngưỡng thờ Immortan Immortan Joe made himself into a divine figure for War Boys that regard him as a god leading them to a chrome-plated afterlife in Valhalla should they impress him on the battlefield. His cult reaches out far to The Wretched who - being at the bottom of the hierarchy - flee to The Citadel to be offered water and a way into The Citadel itself if they are chosen by Immortan Himself. Ngoại hình và cá tính Joe là 1 ông già với cơ thể vạm vỡ,tóc trắng ,dài,mắt xanh.Lưng đầy mụn nhọt.Vì là vai vế cao nên hắn được trang bị 1 bộ thở không khí sạch gắn sau lưng,có ống dây nối tới mặt nạ phía trước.Mặt nạ được trang trí bằng răng ngựa. cũng như War Boy, Joe trang điểm từ đầu tới chân bằng phấn trắng, trông như như 1 chiến binh ma.Gắn lên người giáp bằng nhựa plastic trong suốt để tạo dáng vẻ cơ bắp.Trước ngực đeo 1 loạt huy chương. Joe đeo mặt nạ không chỉ đơn thuần do vấn đề về hô hấp (hai người con trong phim: Rictus Erectus và Corpus Callosum đều bị như vậy), mà còn vì hình tượng kẻ xấu mà Miller muốn xây dựng giống như những kẻ xấu trong series Mad Max: Lord Humongous (The road warrior), The Blaster (Beyond Thunderdome). Chiếc mặt nạ không chỉ che dấu những dị tật mà còn làm họ trông bí ẩn, nguy hiểm hơn. Rõ ràng trong Fury Road thủ pháp này lại một lần nữa phát huy hiệu quả. Vẻ ngoài Joe thể hiện rõ nét hình tượng 1 thủ lĩnh tinh thần ,1 kẻ cầm quyền độc tài.Khi phát biểu trước công chúng ,hắn luôn tìm cách khơi gợi,lôi kéo lòng trung thành.Việc xả nước cũng là 1 cách để hắn tái khẳng định quyền lực nắm giữ tài nguyên.Hắn là thủ lĩnh của 1 đám chiến binh cuồng tín,được chúng tôn thờ tuyệt đối,sẵn sàng hi sinh tính mạng và làm theo bất cứ điều gì.Đổi lại Joe hứa hẹn sẽ đem lại cho chúng cuộc sống bất tử trên thiên đường Valhalla. Mặc dù vậy Joe vẫn có những mặt tốt.Hắn tin rằng mình đang làm điều đúng đắn cho xã hội Citadel:khống chế sử dụng nước,trồng trọt rau củ,bắt cóc "túi máu" và triển khai kế hoạch "sinh sôi nòi giống" và nuôi "người lịch sử"(những người phụ nữ với đầy vết xăm chữ trên mình giống Cô Giddy).Cô Giddy là bảo mẫu kiêm giáo viên của những bà vợ. Bà ta giống những người ghi sử cổ, xăm những ký hiệu trên người, khi trong hỗn loạn chiến tranh, sách vở có thể bị đốt, nhưng những ký hiệu mãi được lưu giữ cho tới lúc người đó chết. Những người liên quan *những bà vợ của Immortan Joe *Rictus Erectus Tin thêm *Immortan Joe đóng bởi Hugh Keays-Byrne, ông đồng thời là người thủ vai Toecutter trong Mad Max phần đầu. *Cây gậy Joe sử dụng trong phim thực sự là món đồ của diễn viên Keays-Byrne, 1 kỉ vật của mẹ kế để lại cho ông.http://www.businessinsider.com/mad-max-hugh-keays-byrne-returns-to-franchise-2015-5 Những câu đáng nhớ *"Ngươi sẽ tới được cõi vĩnh hằng,trong chói lòa và bóng bẩy." *"Đó là con của ta! Tài sản của ta!" (nói với Angharad) *"Các bạn của ta,đừng trở thành kẻ nghiện nước." *"Thường thôi!" *"Dì Giddy!" "Nó dẫn họ đi đâu" *"Ta muốn chúng trở lại" *"Bắn vào sọ nó,dừng chiến xa lại,mang kho báu về đây và đích thân ta sẽ dẫn ngươi tới cánh cổng Valhalla " Hình ảnh Ss-mad-max-fury-road-011d.jpg Ss-mad-max-fury-road-011c.jpg ss-mad-max-fury-road-011.jpg Car-madmax-31l.jpg|Immortan Joe đứng cạnh thằng con Rictus Erectus. MMFR_Immortan_Joe_Online_Art.jpg Ss-mad-max-fury-road-158b.jpg File:Immortan-Joe.jpg|Keays-Byrne trên phim trường Behind-mad-max-56.jpg Behind-mad-max-57a.jpg Behind-mad-max-57b.jpg Behind-mad-max-57c.jpg|ngực trang trí bằng bộ phận điện thoại Nokia 7250. Behind-mad-max-57f.jpg Behind-mad-max-57e.jpg Behind-mad-max-57d.jpg Behind-mad-max-58.jpg Poster-mad-max-fury-road-24b.jpg | hình bìa comic tập 1 Poster-mad-max-fury-road-21.jpg |Poster cổ động Poster-mad-max-fury-road-21b.jpg Poster-mad-max-fury-road-47t.jpg Poster-mad-max-fury-road-47.jpg Poster-mad-max-fury-road-47b.jpg Poster-mad-max-fury-road-51.jpg Art-Mad Max 32.jpg Art-Mad Max 49.jpg Art-Mad Max 59.jpg Art-Mad Max 57.jpg Concept Art art04_madmax-07.jpg|Tạo hình giai đoạn đầu art04_madmax-08.jpg art04_madmax-09.jpg art04_madmax-10.jpg art04_madmax-11.jpg